The invention relates to a system for feeding tickets to a ticket-coding device from two ticket containers. Particularly, the invention relates to a system for feeding tickets from at least two ticket containers that are integrated into a parking gate post or column that operates in combination with a vehicle barrier, or into an automated sales device for tickets.                It is known from prier art to integrate ticket feeing devices into parking gate columns whereby the tickets are subsequently fed to a ticket-encoding device that for example, encodes the tickets with a barcode and/or imprints the tickets with the necessary information. During this, it is important to maximize ticket capacity of parking gate columns while keeping the operating expense to refill the ticket containers and the down-time of the parking gate columns as low as possible.        
However, since the space available for the ticket containers within a parking-gate column is limited by the dimensions of the parking gate column, the necessity arises of maximizing the ticket capacity while simultaneously minimizing the volume required.
It is also known from prior art to use a device to gather tickets from two ticket containers that comprises a spiral guide track for the tickets that serves to overcome the lateral displacement when gathering the tickets from the second container. The first ticket container here is mounted directly beneath the ticket-encoding device so that the tickets from this container are drawn vertically from below into the ticket-encoding device. The second container is offset laterally alongside the first ticket container as a rule, whereby the spiral guide track is mounted above the second ticket container and behind or in front of the gathering of the first ticket container.
This configuration disadvantageous allows for the use of lower ticket containers at the same mounted height.
Further, the use of a spiral guide track may disadvantageously lead to tilting or binding of tickets during supply. Per prior art, tickets are wound in a spiral channel, which results in inconvenience upon initial supply (i.e., when a new ticket container is inserted). Furthermore, tickets supplied to the ticket-encoding device in this manner may easily be tilted and jammed. Also, with devices to gather tickets known to prior art high relative humidity and high ambient air temperature may lead to sticking of the thermal layers of the tickets in the containers, which can lead to a ticket jam in connection with a guide spiral since the stuck-together tickets cannot be separated and supplied properly.